Silent Tears
by Hot Dayam
Summary: A girl has moved into Sasuke Uchiha's neighbors house. they fall in love, and Sasuke finds out she has a dark pass she refuses to reveal. Will the love last?
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! You can't hind in there forever!" the fan girls' voices grated on my eardrums as I walked into the (my) house. Of course, karma caught up to me and I had to move.

Again. Karma's a bitch.

Naturally, we had to move into the only house left available in Konoha. Because it was next to Uchiha Sasuke's. I saw him t school once or twice. I don't see what's so cool about him. He was in some of my classes. Or actually all of them.

I walked to wards the back of my house, tripping over boxes as I went.

I reached for the string that hung from the roof. I chose this room for one reason.

Privacy.

If my parents had really known the reason I always wear long sleeve shirts, or why my hair was always covering my face, or why I was so dark, why I took my garbage out every night, or why there were bruises on my neck, they'd kill me.

I always say they are from my clumsiness (knowing me they can believe) but they get suspicious.

Since I was almost was late for school and early coming home. I didn't see anybody that I thought was fuck- worthy.

I didn't go out for the weekend yet because I was unpacking. I turned the light switch on for the loft and a bunch or star shaped lights went on there were posters everywhere.

I guess I lied about not going anywhere for the weekend. CDs filled the thingy I got for them easily. My mattress was on the floor and unmade. I dropped my stuff on the ground beside my bed, grabbed my ipod and left.

I left a note for my parents saying I was gone for a while. I didn't even know where I was going myself…


	2. Chapter 2

I had to make a shadow clone to distract the girls who were surrounding my place to look at and to scream at as I snuck out of my house. I didn't realize I ran into somebody until I was right on top of them.

_Damn. I really need to work on my detection skills,_ I thought. Then, I saw her. The screaming of my name the girls who adored my faded as I looked into this girls face.

Her mouth was beautifully shapen. Her nose just as pretty, if a nose could be pretty. Her eyes were angry, but gorgeous at the same time. I looked into the too familiar black irises I see everyday in the mirror.

"Watch it, dou—"she almost yelled.

I didn't let her finish until I clasped my hand around her mouth with one hand and secured her arms behind her with another. She was struggling in my grip. Her back felt particularly warm on my front.

I tried to not think about it and it kept me and my thoughts down, for now. I peeked behind the corner or her door where I hid. Nothing. Close call.

I turned her around so I could face her.

Being male and a teenage guy, I could help but noticed how tightly our chests pressed together and wee breathed heavily. Again, I had to tell myself to calm down. I softened my eyes and looked into hers until she seemed mesmerized enough to stop moving. I lifted my hand from her mouth and pressed a finger to my lips.

I wondered if this is like an indirect kiss.

I checked the corner again and tugged her wrist so she followed me. I took her to the place I spent more time at than my home (who could blame me? (Living where I did, you'd want to get away too).

She pulled her hand away and rubbed it. I guess I don't want her leaving me…

"Who are you?" she asked suppressed anger in her voice. I flinched in surprise. I didn't get this much hostility.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" I asked. I was now grumpy for two reasons. One: he ran me over. And two: he hurt my wrist and my arms when he locked me up and tugged at me.

Surprise crossed his features. His front raven black bangs hit his forehead when he even slightly pulled his head back.

I guess I should have known from the girls in the front of his house that he doesn't get that much anger from anybody else.

"Somebody", he stated vaguely his eyes not leaving mine. His eyes looked familiar in someway but I couldn't figure out how. His answer reminded me of one of my teachers I had.

Kukushi- sensei? Kakamen- sensei? No… I guess I'll figure it out later…

"Who are you?" he asked. What a douche!

He didn't answer my question now he expects me to answer his? Pathetic!

"Nobody," I snapped. "Now if you excuse me, but I need to get going." I started in the direction we came from, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"I'm sorry. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. And since we bumped into each other behind my house, I'm guessing we are neighbors."

"Yeah. I'm still nobody, and you really should let go of me now." I warned.

I tried to look away from his eyes they softened a little bit, but his hands moved, but didn't leave me.

They were running down my arms to hold my hands. I looked at my hands, which were suddenly warm, and back to him.

He shifted forward a bit and I took a step back. And again. It kept going until I hit my back to a tree. He kept getting close.

Does Sasuke Uchiha know nothing about personal space?

"Well then, Nobody. I guess I'll be seeing you. He leaned down and in. I couldn't blink. Already?


	4. Chapter 4

I leaned towards her throat, but froze halfway there, deciding where to place my lips.

Her nose?

Mouth?

She had already moved her head so her neck was exposed.

WHAT WAS I THINKING? I had only just met this girl, and I already loved her?

Impossible! I swore I would never love anybody after Itachi did what he did.

And also I just met her! I settled for tilting her head barley and pulled her into a hug. I could tell she was shocked.

"Um, yeah. I'll see you later" she said. "By the way, I hate it when you call me nobody, so I'm Rima Miztu. So just Rima. If you could tell me which way is out, I can go." She wasn't really good at hiding her emotions.

Aggravation practically glowed off her perfect skin.

"Just that way" I pointed. "And I'm just Sasuke. Don't tell anybody about this, okay?" she nodded and started off the way I pointed. I wanted another excuse to talk to her so I pulled formalities.

"Goodbye, Rima-san." Heh. That seemed to piss her off. She pulled the same thing only differently.

"Fuck off, Uchiha-sempai." she said sweetly. I chuckled half heartedly.

That was actually funny. That surprised me. I haven't laughed in awhile.

I watched as Rima left the way I pointed. I was still trying to calm my mini laughing fit when I heard screeching and braches cracking and that started me up again.

I could hear her aggravating grunt as she came out of the bushes and trees with twigs in her hair.

I was rolling on the ground, clutching my stomach with tears in my eyes and laughing my ass off. She came over to me and kicked my stomach. My laughter was replaced by coughing.

_Damn. She can kick hard…_


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck off, Uchiha-san." I said sweetly. I headed off too the direction he sent me. After about a half minute, there was a dead end. I tried getting through that. Didn't work…

I yelled in frustration.

Since I wasn't far from Sasuke, I could hear him laughing. Another 15 seconds of heading back, I tripped.

Branches tore themselves into my hair as I tried to get up. I let out another scream. I got up quickly and started again.

I saw Sasuke rolling the ground, clutching his stomach and laughing. As I got closer, I could see tears in his eyes. I went over to him and kicked him in the area where his arms weren't covering.

His laughing dies out and he started coughing. He didn't cover his mouth, which is gross, so I could see what he coughed up.

Blood. _Good._ I thought. He hurt me today, so that's my revenge.

"Having fun?" I asked, sweeter than before. I saw him glare at me when he was catching his breathe.

"What the hell was that for, Rima?" he said. I flinched when he said my name.

"Are you going to tell me the real way out of here?" I asked when her got up and brushed himself off.

"Depends. Why would I?" he looked back at me. I got an idea.

I got as close as he did to me when he brought me here. I pushed him into the same tree as before.

I went to my tiptoes and leaned into his collar bone, forcing him to look up.

My lips brushed his arched neck. I could feel the tension between us.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell was that for, Rima?"

I asked, on my knees. I was still pissed that she kicked me.

I sent her the infamous Uchiha glare, but she seemed unfazed. That was a first. I noticed she twitched at the sound of my voice, or her name.

Judging on how hard she kicked me, I'm guessing it was her name.

"Are you going to tell me the real way out?" she asked. I decided to play with her.

"It depends. Why would I?" I said in a seductive voice. Or, I like to think it's seductive…

She seemed to take it the wrong way. She stepped closely to me.

Way too close.

I didn't think I can hold myself in check for a while longer, so I took a couple steps backwards. She followed my step until I was against the same tree.

She had to tiptoe at least reach my shoulders.

Her lips barely made contact with my collar bone.

I had nowhere to look but up. If I looked down, our lips would meet. I couldn't let myself think about that.

Her lips pressed harder against my throat, kissing it. I just met this girl an hour ago and this already? But she hates me… from what I can see anyway…

The soft foreign mouth made its way to the side of my neck. I lost control of my sanity when her hands reached the waistband or my jeans.

I knew she could feel the hard lump in my tight-ish jeans.

"What's the matter? You're holding back on me" she asked innocently.

The movement of her words forming on her lips and the whisper against my skin made me harder. I tried to hold back, but she didn't seem bothered.


	7. Chapter 7

I laughed at him on the inside. He was already out of control. I kissed his neck and my hands found the belt loops of his jeans. I started to move my hands down his pockets and softly rubbed his excitement.

"What's wrong? You're holding back on me." I said. I smiled against his throat. I could hear the low rumbling of either a groan or a moan in his neck.

"Stop." I could barely hear his voice. This is what I meant to do.

"Why?" I asked seductively. It wasn't hard.

"If you don't stop, you'll find out," he said. His eyes were closed. "So don't. I'm dangerous."

"No. I won't stop. I like dangerous." I whispered hotly in his ear. I was curious about what he meant about what he meant by 'dangerous'.

I think I like the way he talked. I think it's sexy. For him, I mean…

"I mean it. Stop. Now." He groaned.

"No." I pushed harder on his and he went further into the tree. My lips moved to his jaw.

"Fine." He growled. He switched places faster than I could blink. Now I know what he means by dangerous.

"What are you going to do? You are already poisoned by me." I said, looking into his black, never-ending eyes.

Suddenly, he pressed his lips to the corner or my jaw, like I did to his. It felt… Good.

His mouth moved hungrily up the side of my neck and down again. His tongue flicked against the soft spot on my neck. I shuddered and almost moaned. He lifted my chin forcefully. I liked it. His mouth left my skin for a moment.

Both of our breathing was labored.

Suddenly, his lips landed on mine hard. So this is what he meant by I'm going to find out…I opened my eyes and I saw his face. It was somehow… relaxed. He seemed happy.

After I realized what was going on, I started to kiss him back.

His hands were on each side of my head, and he was deepening the kiss. His hands landed on the side of my throat, lifting my head to kiss me harder. My arms wrapped around his waist and I started getting into it.

His tongue snuck through his lips and brushed along my bottom lip. I grinned into his mouth and shook my head.

I could tell he was getting frustrated with me and he growled with grumpy-ness. I laughed into the kiss.

His hands slithered down my back and into my pants. It's been a while since anybody touched me like that. I gasped. He took that chance to shove his tongue into my mouth and went exploring.

He played with my tongue a little bit. I couldn't control the tears that rolled down my cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

I could barely speak.

"Stop." I whispered. I felt so small. I was afraid. This had never happened to me. Ever. I would always be in charge. The girl didn't care. As long as it was Uchiha Sasuke she was losing her virginity to.

"Why?" she asked. I was almost in control of myself until she spoke. Truth be told, I had never gotten hard outside of the bedroom. Now, it felt like I was committing a crime.

"If you don't, you'll find out." I didn't know what else to say. I didn't know what I'd do.

"So don't. I'm dangerous." That last part was true…

"No. I won't stop." I was surprised, but then again, I got surprised a lot by this woman. "I like dangerous." She didn't know what she was saying.

I couldn't suppress a groan. "I mean it. Stop. Now."

"No" she said, this time, with stubbornness. She pushed on my, er, lump, and I went further to the tree. I had no choice. No other option.

"Fine…" I took her shoulders and swiveled out of the way so she could take my place. Now she was confused. But she didn't talk like it.

"Now what are you going to do? You are already poisoned by me." If she meant intoxicated with her presence, then yes. She stared at me with bedroom eyes.

I had nothing else to do. So I pressed my lips to her throat like she did to me. Instead, I was not careful at all. I was messy. I slid my mouth up and down her throat. I pulled a little trick I invented. My tongue escaped my mouth and flicked against her skin, frenching her neck.

I felt her tiny movements underneath of me. I pressed her closer to my chest. I took her chin in my hand and jerked it towards the side and kissed her harder.

I took my face away from this lovely creation in my hands and examined my work. I had left a mark on her neck. I almost felt guilty. She looked into my eyes, and I softened my gaze looking into the black, merciless pits.

Then I kissed her. Fully. My hands were beside her head, like I was pushing the tree back. But I was trying to get closer. I had no idea what I was doing. It took a couple minutes, but she finally started to kiss me back.

My hands wouldn't stay still, and they made their way to her shoulders. Hers slithered around my waist. I was getting harder by the moment. I was feeling devilish so I brushed my tongue across her bottom lip. I felt her smirk on my kiss and shake her head.

I felt drunk, like I was drinking too much sake and I was at my all time high. I grunted. Nobody has ever rejected me. This girl is a keeper. If she stays…

I got an idea. Again. My hands slithered down her back and snuck into her pants. I snapped the waistband of her underwear, which only felt like a string, and she gasped.

I took the chance and shoved my tongue into her mouth before she could close it. I memorized every ridge, every tooth of this wonderful persons mouth when I tasted tears. I pulled away to see stains on my love's(?) cheeks.

"What-? Did I do something wrong?what happened?" I asked with worry on my face and in my voice. she just shook her head. "Then what's wrong? You can trust me."

She gave me the look which made me say "What? We have known each ther for at least two hours and we have already made out."

She gave a shaky laugh. " Nothing... It's just... Gaara-" she choked on that last word when she broke down. She fell to her knees and i did too. I held her as she cried. I'd have to Google this guy when I got home...


End file.
